The Elemental Blade
by Soulfirestory
Summary: One Shot. This is an OC special.


The Story of Edge and Miyomi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Edge and Miyomi are both one entity.**

The Story of Edge and Miyomi

Miyomi enters the classroom and sees Edge. Edge is a clumsy, loud and witty idiot; however, he has come a long way from a dead last student to one of the best. His witty antics became more popular with his classmates.

When Miyomi takes a seat, the girls gossip about Miyomi's coolness. She hardly talks with anyone except during class participation. Edge occasionally pays attention to Miyomi secretly since their background is similar. He thought he can befriend Miyomi but Miyomi pushes him away. Both individuals are orphans. Edge's scores used to be below Miyomi's but recently his improvement surpassed many people including Miyomi, one of the best.

Miyomi goes to eat outside of the campus during lunch. A group of girls surround her and beats her.

"You think you are so tough! You bitch! Come on! Show off and fight us!"

All the girls are either meisters or weapons. All of them have exceptional skills. Miyomi can take them individually but not as a group.

"Oh, looks like she can't take all of us at once! This will be a lesson—

Edge jumps in between Miyomi and the girls. "What a bunch of cowards. You know you can't take her one by one so you gang up on her. Unforgivable!"

Miyomi spits the broken teeth out of her mouth and stands up.

The leader glares at Edge, "You should just mind your own business. But you asked for it!"

The meisters and weapons of the group pairs up. Edge quickly turns into a sword.

"MIYOMI, QUICKLY USE ME! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO CALL BACKUP!"

Miyomi uses Edge without hesitation. The battle is long but the combination is good. Miyomi's current level, Edge's level and Edge's guidance lead Miyomi to victory against the gang of girls. The girls retreated and screamed, "freak."

Edge turns back into a human. He gives Miyomi a hand but Miyomi slaps it away.

"Thank you for helping me but if you want me to do you favors, then forget it!" Miyomi struggles to walk but faints.

"Damn, I ran out of energy."

Edge has to carry her to the infirmary. Edge has to carry Miyomi on his back. On the way to the infirmary, Edge has a long conversation with Miyomi. Edge does not know Miyomi is awake but she is.

"Why are you so strong? I want people to acknowledge my existence and show people who treat me like dirt to look up to me and say that I am number one. But you…You don't care if people acknowledge you because you don't trust others and think friends are a burden. However, you have the same goal as me: you want to show people who treat you like dirt to look up to you and say that you are number one."

"Because I don't have just raw talent. I work hard to develop the raw talent to pure talent. Fool…"

"Miyomi, you're awake!"

Edge puts Miyomi down. Miyomi tries to stand but is limping. Edge carries Miyomi's arm over his shoulders to support her as they walk to the infirmary together.

_Flashback…_

Miyomi quickly remembers the last exam, the random selection match. She was chosen to fight Edge. Miyomi has done her best but she lost. Edge also extends his hand to help Miyomi after Miyomi's defeat.

_Present…_

"Are friendships that big of a deal?"

"Hmm? What are you getting at?"

"Do they really strengthen you?"

"Yeah," Edge smiles.

"How?"

"I have a choice. Like you, I can leave others alone and do my own thing. But…life isn't as entertaining for me if I chose that choice."

"I see."

"I just make people talk or hang out with me. If they really disgust me, I avoid talking to them. Sometimes if you're lucky, they'll do you favors. I'll repay them of course, depending on what favor they asked for."

The rest of the walk becomes quiet. Miyomi quietly talks in her mind, "Maybe I should just try. If I kept on failing in friendships, I'll keep on trying. I should open up even if just a little bit…"

_The next day…_

Miyomi has severe bruises so she has to stay overnight in the infirmary. The group of girls who beat her are currently receiving punishment.

Miyomi has a reanimation of the battle in her dream and jerks the bed in her wake. Miyomi stares at her hand, "Strange. I feel no side effects when using Edge. Normally, there will be resistance when wavelengths don't match."

The resistance varies for each individual. Some individuals are burned, vomiting blood, electrocuted or the weapon is too heavy for the wielder.

Miyomi closed her eyes and replays the fight in her mind. She can feel Edge giving her strength but she has to have to have strength in order for everything to work out. The wavelength amounts are definitely in different scales often but they can balance each other out. "Admiration?"

_At the same time…_

Edge has the same reaction when he wakes up from the same dream.

"Admiration? From her?" Edge says in his mind. "So we both admire each other for our strengths. And I thought it is all just one sided, me admiring her."

Edge's hand forms a fist in joy. A smile forms on Edge's face, and Edge jolts out of bed.

"YADA!! I FINALLY FOUND A MEISTER PARTNER!"


End file.
